Please tell me
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Harry knows Neville's hiding something from him and after a month of his boyfriend being distant, Harry decides it's time for him to find out what's going on. slash, mpreg R&R and I'll love you forever! one-shot


So I decided I needed to write something that wasn't so… graphic? Not Graphic more like… more sweet not so… well one that doesn't have abuse or rape so I wrote this. It's more sweet than my other ones, with more fluff… kinda. Just read the story and tell me if you liked it. Thanks! Review reply's will be posted on a note.

Harry walked into his living room to see his boyfriend of six months sleeping peacefully on the couch. They had got together a few days after the battle with Voldemort and had been together ever since. A book lay open on the floor next to his hand that was lying of the couch. For the past month he had been distant, not letting Harry touch him at all. They hadn't made love in a month. Harry hadn't held Neville in a month. He really wanted Neville to tell him what was wrong, but for some reason he wouldn't. Almost like he was afraid of how he would react.

It wasn't that late, only eight o'clock but Neville was sleeping already. Harry had just gotten back from Ron and Hermione's house where he had had a long talk with his best friend. Ron said Harry should just break up with Neville. That he wasn't worth all the time and care Harry took with being with him. They had fought, and Harry had disappareted before it could get really ugly.

He loved Neville more than anything else on the face of this planet, and he would wait 'til Neville broke up with him before he would ever leave him. He really didn't want that to happen but if that was what Neville wanted, Harry would go with it. He had asked Neville numerously if he wanted to break up but Neville would always break down in sobs and beg him not to, that he did love Harry. It broke Harry's heart to see him like that but Neville wouldn't let Harry hold him.

Harry knew that Neville needed him, but he just wouldn't let him in. Harry was determined to find out just what was wrong with his beloved. Slowly he walked over to the couch and kneeled beside it, stroking Neville's hair and whispering his name softly. Neville's eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked into Harry eyes. Harry could see the sadness hidden deep within.

"Neville would you PLEASE tell me what's wrong with you. You won't let me hold you anymore. You won't let me touch you. We haven't made love in over a month. I'm worried about you, I love you and I need to know what's wrong. What happened to you? Please Neville, just tell me," Harry said quietly.

Neville just shook his head slightly, and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. Slowly Harry reached out to place a gentle hand on Neville's cheek. Neville started to shake and Harry quickly pulled his hand away only to have Neville place his hand on top of it, keeping it on his face.

"Please believe me Harry. I love you. I love you more than anything. I- I can't tell you. You'll hate me and- and won't want me anymore. It'll ruin you. Please Harry, just believe me. I can't tell you." Neville was full out sobbing now and Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. He was surprised when Neville pushed himself further into Harry, trying to combine their bodies together.

Harry whispered sweet nothings into the ear of the man shaking in his arms. He could feel the tears already soaking into his shirt. "Neville, I love you. I could never hate you, not ever. I need you to tell me what's wrong. What happened? Why won't you let me be near you at all? Baby please I am begging you, tell me what happened."

"I-I," Neville hesitated but then continued, "I'm three months pregnant Harry."

Harry was shocked for a second, but then his face broke out in a grin. He had known that very powerful wizards could get their male soul mate pregnant. The thought of having a little one running around filled him with joy. He kissed Neville's temple gently. "This is great news baby. We're going to have a little one soon. Neville why would you ever think that I would hate you for that? You're carrying my baby in your stomach, Neville. That's beautiful. I love you, and I love our baby. Why would I ever hate you."

Neville looked up into Harry's eyes. "It'll ruin you. You think that the press are bad now, just wait until they find out you got your boyfriend pregnant. They'll be all over you Harry. I don't want that for you. You're the-boy-who-lived and they already think I'm not even worth looking at. They're definitely not going like the fact I'm pregnant with your child. I love you so much; I don't want you to have to go through this. Plus I was told-" Neville stopped suddenly and he started to shake harder.

Harry waited for Neville to continue again and when he didn't he gently prodded, "Who told you what baby?"

"R- someone told me that I was worthless and that you only dated me because you didn't know how to break up with me and that you cheated on me all the time. I didn't believe it at all, especially the cheating part. I told him I was pregnant and he just stared at me and said that you would never love me and that you wouldn't want a fat arse all over you. That you had never wanted children and that if you found out about the baby you would kick me out. I- I started to believe that you wouldn't want me touching you or that if you touched me you would find out about the baby and hate me and kick me out. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to hate your kid or not love me anymore. I was so scared Harry," said Neville, sobbing harder than ever.

Harry was instantly pissed off. Someone had told his sweet boyfriend so many lies. He wanted to know who it was and he wanted to know now. "Neville don't you ever think that again. First off, I would NEVER cheat on you. I love you more than anything else in the entire world and I don't know what I would do without you. I want nothing more than to hold you and be held by you. I have always wanted kids and just the thought of you carrying my child make me feel wonderful. I love you and the baby more than anything." Harry leaned up, pulling his shirt up a little and kissing the exposed skin of Neville's stomach. "Now," Harry said looking up into Neville's eyes, "I need you to tell me who told you that so I can deal with them."

"It was- it was Ron," Neville whispered out. Sobbing, he rolled himself of the couch and into Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around his now pregnant boyfriend. His hands clenched into fists behind his back as thoughts of his soon to be ex-best mate filled his head. Suddenly he thought of something and he reached out his magic, letting it engulf his boyfriend. It soon detected glamour charms and Neville trembled. He remembered the first night Neville had distanced himself from Harry, when Harry had touched Neville's cheek and he had whimpered, flinching away from him.

"Baby, did Ron hit you? Did he put his hands on you?" Neville was quiet and that was the only confirmation he needed.

"He did, didn't he? That bastard! He hit you. He fucking put his hands on you. The baby. Did- did he harm the baby? Did he harm you? God he will pay for what he fucking did. Neville, please take off the glamour charms. I need to see how bad you are."

Slowly Neville reached for his wand and waved it in front of his body. Harry was shocked as bruises and bruises came into view. He lifted Neville's chin that was staring down beside them. Green orbs met brown as Harry looked into the tear-filled eyes of his lover.

Gently he stroked a bruise on his cheek and placed his lips against Neville's. His tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip, begging Neville for entrance. Neville opened his mouth and Harry stuck his tongue into the warm cavern that was Neville's mouth. They fought for dominance and Harry let Neville win. When the need for air became too much, Harry pulled back and looked deep into Neville's eyes, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to make Ron pay for everything he did to you and our baby. But first, we have to go to the hospital to get your cuts and the baby checked out. Does that sound good?" Neville just smiled and nodded his head.

Harry grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's hands and pulled him up, wrapping his arm around his waist they disappareted together.

Harry pulled Neville closer into the warm curve of his body. Thoughts of the day ran through his mind. When they had got back from St. Mungos they were shocked. They made love, slowly and passionately. Harry was gentle and sweet, and Neville was the same. For the first time Neville had been a top and Harry was the bottom. He loved the thought and feel of Neville being inside him, but loved being inside his lover more. Neville felt the same. For him, being on top was exciting and fun but he would much rather be a bottom. They had made love for hours, changing positions and catching up on the month they had been inactive.

The medi-witch was able to heal most of Neville's bruises and tell us a lot more about the baby. Harry smiled at the news they had just received. He kissed the side of Neville's sleeping head laying a hand in his slight bulge of tummy. "Twins Neville. Twin boys." He smiled as Neville snuggled deeper into Harry's side. He would take care of Ron tomorrow. Right now he wanted to sleep with the three most important people in his life.

Tell me what you think. Thanks peoples, preciate it!


End file.
